One in a Million
by iHeartSLMAang
Summary: Katara and Aang are left alone, while Sokka and Toph go find food. Katara is 17 and Aang is 15. The war is over but they are still living together. Rated M for a reason, and for future chapters. Chapter two is UP! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

In this story Aang is 15, Katara 17, Sokka 18, and Toph 15. It has been 2 years since they defeat the fire lord.

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender.

_Aang's POV-------_

We usually only have one of these days once a month, a day when we're not being chased by fire nation rebels, and we find a great campsite, away from everything. It all started when I woke up from hearing a dreadful scream. Sokka, I thought.

"There's no food!!!! We're all going to die!!" Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Maybe you should try to get some food, snoozles." Toph commented sarcastically.

"Maybe someone should help with the food!!" he screeched.

"Okay…I think…I'll go with you…so you don't go suicidal on us." Toph said. They both darted out of sight and into the woods to get food. This might take a while.

Meanwhile, I looked over at Katara. This chance of us being alone only comes once and a while, so I decided to jump on it.

_Regular POV---------_

"Hey Katara."

"Hi Aang."

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. So what's been on your mind recently?" she asked.

'Huh, would you like to know' he thought to himself.

"Umm...nothing really. Why?" he questioned.

"I don't know. It just seems that you don't like to hang around with me anymore as much as we used to."

"Well that's because…well uh…you see…I can't really explain..."

"What, do I offend you?"

"OH NO! So so so not that! Actually it might just be the opposite..." (Thinking)But what I can't tell her is that every time I'm around her...well let's just say something below gets hard.

"The opposite?" she asked almost hopefully.

"Well, yeah." And just then he decided to tell her everything.

"Katara, I honestly can't stop thinking about you. And, well, I mean, I just," He stammered, which is a rather new trait he's picked up over the last month every time he tries to tell her how he feels. He looked up at her and she was smiling, so he knew he'd obviously said something right.

"Aang, I've been thinking about you a lot too."

"So, what now?" he said happily. She looked around as if making sure Sokka and Toph were still gone. She turned around and Aang was looking at her chest. He looked up and noticed she was looking at him and he blushed deep red. He went over to her and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised but happy at the same time.

"That all you got?" she asked.

"Nope but that was a preview." She smiled and then he kissed her more on the lips more passionately. But suddenly he parted.

"What if Sokka and Toph come back?" he asked.

"Can you make an earth tent?"

"Yeah..." he smiled. He bent down into his stance, and shot his arms up, creating a pretty good sized earth tent.

"Ladies first." She went inside waiting for Aang to come in. When he came in Katara grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. They started making out, letting their tongues explore each others mouths. Aang put his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer so he could feel everything against him. They were doing this fro a minute or so, so Aang decided to reach for her sash. He pulled it loosed and her robe came off, letting everything show from her waist up. Aang was smiling at what was just put out in front of him.

"That's so not fair." She said. She reached for his middle and pulled his sash loose. She pulled his shirt over his head, making sure as she was doing that to drag her hands up his sides. When his shirt was off, she dragged her hands down his chest.

"I love your six pack." She giggled. Aang smiled, and put hiss hands on her bare back, pulling his hands down slowly while pushing her towards him, connecting their lips again. Katara slightly tugged on his shoulders, and down on the ground they went. Aang was on top of her never letting go of her lips, passionately kissing. He dragged his arms down her side and down to her pants. And just as Aang was about to remove her bottoms he saw two figures out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Sokka and Toph standing there.

"Oh my God! What are you doing?!" he questioned loudly.

"This is awkward." Toph commented.

Katara and Aang just look at each other wide-eyed, and then Aang got up and blocked Katara as she put her robe back on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!"

'Oh my God he's gonna kill me!' he thought.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sokka just proved Aang's point. He chased Aang in circles around the campsite. But we all know Aang can out run him so he stopped to explain.

"Sokka wait..." that's all he got out when Sokka caught up and tackled him to the ground. But Katara came over before Aang was hurt.

"Sokka wait! It was me too." She said.

"Yeah, I wasn't raping her." Aang said, his face still on the ground from Sokka.

"Oh so you would of?!" he screamed, as they got up.

"No! Of course not! I love her to much to do that." Everything fell silent.

"Oh so now you're going to propose?!" he asked suspiciously.

"Well…not…right now…at….least…" Aang mumbled out. Katara smiled at this.

"Listen bub," Sokka said to Aang, poking him in the chest, "you better not do anything stupid with my sister, including going all the way," Aang blushed, awkward as much as it was, because he still didn't have his shirt on. "I meant it! I trust you and I don't think you would do that, and I wouldn't want her to be with anyone else, but if you hurt her once!" he made a slitting motion with his hand across his neck.

"Don't worry. I would never do anything to hurt her. Ever." He said seriously.

"Good." And with that Sokka stormed off and pulled Toph with him. "Now I'm going to bed and I'm going to try to get those pictures out of my head!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Why is he going to bed at 10 in the morning?" Aang said.

_Later that night---------_

It was a cloudless night, and Aang was on top of a hill, gazing at the stars. He wasn't really thinking about the stars though. He was thinking more about Katara and all the chaos that had happened that day. Lost in his thought, he felt two arms wrap around his neck. Scared, he turned his head to see that it was Katara.

"Oh my God, you scared me." He said as he turned his head, looking at the stars again.

"You didn't hear me coming?"

"No. I was thinking"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Everything. That happened. Today." He managed to get out.

"Yeah me too." She said quietly.

"Come here" he said, taking her arms that were still wrapped around his neck, and pulling her to his side. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his muscular chest. He put his arms around her and brought her closer, feeling like no one could break them apart.

He kissed her on top of her head. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, and I love you too." She turned her head towards his face and they sat there kissing passionately, under the stars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, well there you have it, my first chapter of One in a Million. So that means, yes there will be more chapters because I'm writing them right now. Hope you liked it! Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, okay, well here is my second chapter of one in a million. It's been about a month for them since the last chapter so Aang and Katara have gotten closer! Woo! Ages still the same. And this will include sex scenes, so if you can't stomach it, then don't read! Woooo! Right, Aang?

Aang-"Did you say…??"

Yes I did. And we all know you want to. Don't try to hide it.

Toph-"HA! If you think he's hiding it, then you're blind!"

Um…yeah…

Anyways I do not own avatar because if I did this show wouldn't be for little people hehehe...he…well I hope you like it!

Toph-"Aang will! Won't you Aang? Hahaha! Wait till I tell Katara about this!"

Katara-"Actually, I already read it. I think it's…good."

Aang-"Do you? I should go read this…"

Sokka-"You guys better not get ANY ideas from this! If I find you trying this out…grrrr"

Would you people be quiet now? Thank you.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

It was about mid-afternoon, and Aang was fast asleep on the couch in their Ba Sing Se house that they lived in. Same one they had when they were little, but they fixed it up a bit. Aang was out late last night at some Avatar meeting that he has to go to every once and a while, which he's not too fond of. Sokka and Toph were obviously out and about somewhere arguing about something as usual. And as for Katara? Well she was in her room, but eventually got bored and decided to come out and see what Aang was up to. She stepped out and saw him sleeping on the large, and oddly colored, couch that was in the living room. She figured it was time to get him up. But she thought of a different way to wake him.

He was sleeping peacefully on his stomach, right up about till Katara ran and jumped on top of him waking him up. Aang opened one eye and looked at her, lying on top of him.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead!" she said. Aang chuckled.

"How late did I sleep in?" he said yawning.

"Hmm…it's about 12:00. So I decided to wake you up."

"It _is_ a nice way to wake up." He laughed, and turned over so he was facing her, Katara still on top of him.

She kissed him on the lips, and when she started to pull away, he came forward and connected their lips again, pulling her into a long slow kiss. His hands wrapped around at the top of her back and slid all the way down to her butt, where he rested his hands. Katara put her hands on his face, making the kiss more passionate.

She dragged her hands down his chest and to his sash, where she gave it a little tug and it came lose. She started to pull his tunec up and over his head. Aang was undoing Katara's sash at the same time, and before you know it they were both topless, on the couch, on top of each other.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her closer, feeling every bump and curve against his body. Their lips were together and Katara slipped her tongue in and played with Aang's.

They parted gasping for air, and Aang ran his hands down her front side, getting a little too excited. He slipped his hands down to her underwear, and pulled them down. Which, now she was completely naked, and the avatar still had, oh too much on. Katara slid her hands under the hem of his pants, feeling his member before slowly taking the rest of his clothes off. Let's just say he's gifted with the looks.

Aang felt a rush of energy flow to the middle of his body. And he knew what that meant.

This wasn't the first time they've done it, but this would only be their second time. And keeping in mind of what Sokka said, Aang always felt guilty, but as long as Katara wanted to do it, he kept telling himself.

Both naked on the couch, he flipped Katara over so she was on the bottom and he kissed her intensely. She wrapped her arms around his back as he slid into her, her nails digging into his back, but he learned from before that this was a good sign. He pulled out as Katara let out a little yelp.

"Sorry," he said being more careful.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me." She answered. He was sliding into her again, just when they heard Sokka's voice from outside the house.

"I'm telling you, Toph! There is such a thing as unicorn-donkeys that eat bananas to get longer hair!" he yelled.

"Yeah, whatever you say. But I don't think they do!" she yelled back. They were walking up the sidewalk to their house.

"Oh my God! Sokka!" Katara whispered to Aang. They just looked at each other for a second.

"Come on!" Aang said as he took her wrist and pulled her into the bathroom. She grabbed their clothes at the last second. He shut the door behind them.

"Nice save." Katara said as she turned the shower on.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Taking a shower."

"Oh."

"With you." She added. He smiled and got in the shower with her. The hot steamy water was pouring down on them both, and Aang couldn't help notice that it gave her skin a shine, lighting up her whole body. He put his arms around her waist and pulled their wet bodies together, making out once again. Katara was pulling her hands down his soaked chest and down to his boyish parts, as Aang was pulling his hand to the back of her thighs.

"Katara? Where are you!?" Sokka screamed. She parted their kiss.

"I'm taking a shower!"

"Where's Aang?"

"Umm…I don't know. I guess he went out!"

"Ok!" he yelled back.

"Now where were we?" Katara asked Aang seductively.

"Hmm…somewhere around here, I believe." He went back to kissing her, when there was another interruption.

"Hey, Katara? Do you mind if I use the bathroom? You know since we're both girls?" Toph asked from outside, making her way in.

"Shoot" Aang whispered "She can feel both of us in here."

"Uh oh"

"Wait, maybe if I carry you, she'll only feel one body." Aang suggested.

"Worth a try." She said. He lifted her up, and cradled her in his muscular arms. They got a little too caught up in the moment.

"Katara, either you gained a lot of weight, or there's more than one body in there with you." Toph said.

"Um…yeah, must be the first one." Katara lied.

"Hahaha. Don't worry twinkle toes, I won't tell." She left the bathroom laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked when she came out.

"Nothing it's just Katara is so funny" she said as she continued to laugh.

"Should we get out now? Since we have so many interruptions anyway?" Katara asked Aang.

"That would be best." He said chuckling, kissing her on the lips once more before letting her down from his arms. They dried off and got their clothes on, and made sure no one was outside the bathroom. They made their way out and Aang snuck out of the back of the house, and entered through the front to make it look like he just came in.

"Oh, hello Aang." Sokka said normally, sitting on the couch.

"Good to see you again Aang! Hahahah!" Toph said cracking up so hard.

"Am I missing something?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"Oh no, just a little insider with Aang and I, right Aang?" she said still giggling. Aang just ignored her and left into Katara's room.

"What's that white spot on the couch?" Sokka asked Toph.

"AHAHA!! That's HAHA so HAHA FUNNY!! HAHA!!" Toph was laughing so hard she was on the ground rolling around.

"What?!" Sokka asked, feeling like he didn't know something everyone else knew.

"Oh nothing. Just go to bed snoozles. Maybe by the time you wake up, your brain will kick in. And then you'll get it." Toph just walked away laughing.

"Humph" Sokka just sat on the couch the rest of the night pouting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there you have it! My second chapter of One in a Million! Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review pretty please!

Aang-"I would defiantly review this!"

Katara-"Would it be a good review, Aang?"

Aang-"Well," blush "Depends, what do you think?"

Katara-"I think it is pretty good."

Aang-"Really? Maybe we should…"

Sokka-"CLEARS THROAT!"

Toph-"I love that last part! Hahaha!! KATAANG! Hahahah!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes the third chapter! Brace yourselves! But first team avatar and I put together a little something. We thought, hey we not sing the song one in a million? So here goes!

Just like we rehearsed, guys!

Aang: "Okie dokie!"

Hey! That's not how we…Oh never mind. A one, a two, a squidlydidlydoo!

Aang: "They say that good things take time."

Toph: "Woo!"

Katara: "But really great things happen in a blink of an eye."

Aang: "Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one."

Katara: "I can not believe it"

Sokka: mumbles "Ohh woo ohh."

Aang and Katara: "You're one in a million!"

Very good Aang and Katara! Toph, nice job on the wooing! But, Sokka? Work on that a bit. Well hope you enjoy the third! Oh, and this takes place like a week after the last chapter.

Chapter 3

It was a warm day and Aang was sitting out on their steps in the front of the house, dazing off looking at the clouds. He was resting his head on his hands, which were resting on his knees, thinking about their plans for the day. They had to go to some Earth King party, which hopefully it wasn't for that bear again.

_(Aang thinking_) 'That party doesn't bring back good memories. Besides the fact that Katara looked so' He stopped thinking when he heard the door close behind him and Katara sat behind him on the steps, right up against him with her legs around him.

"Hey." she said as she put her hands on his inner thighs, and dragged up.

"Hey Katara" he said trying to contain the excitement in his voice.

"So are you ready to get ready for the party?"

"Some party, huh?" he said laughing.

"Well, all we have to do is stay 6 hours." she commented sarcastically.

"Can't wait!"

"Well then let's get ready for this exciting party." She said giggling. Aang lifted himself up from Katara's hold, and Katara held out her hand for him to help lift her up. But, instead he picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"Aang! Put me down!" she said smiling and laughing. So, Aang did not put her down. Instead, he airbended himself on top of the roof of their house waiting to see Katara's reaction.

"Oh my God! This is scary!"

"Don't worry, I got you." He said smiling at her.

"Okay…but if you drop me" she gave him a glare. He just laughed.

"I was only taking you to the other side of the house. But if you wanna go more…"

"No the other side of the house is fine with me." She said quickly. He airbended them to the backyard where they landed safely. They weren't really paying attention, and Aang walked in the house with her still in his arms.

"Please keep the lovey dovey stuff to a minimum please." Sokka blurted out.

"Oh sorry hah…" Aang answered as he put her down on the floor of the living room.

"Oh Sokka mind your own business." Katara said.

"Well, we're supposed to be getting ready for this party, and you two are off playing."

"Okay then we'll get ready now." And with that, she and Aang left to get ready. Aang was done first, since it doesn't really take a lot of time for someone who's bald and doesn't wear make up to get ready. He was dressed in a suit along with Sokka. Toph just finished getting ready and was wearing a dress, which apparently Sokka liked. And then Katara came out with a dress on, which was rather, well, showy up top. Aang of course liked it.

"Geeze, Aang. Something's really popping out below. How abut keeping the feelings inside, okay?" Sokka said sarcastically. Katara walked by Aang and put her hand there, pushing down. She just walked away giggling. Aang just stood there blushing.

"Okay, we better leave now to make it in time for this party." Sokka said. And off they went on Appa to the Earth King's party.

_At the party_

They were sitting down at a table, listening to the boring music playing. Toph and Sokka were off eating of course, so it was just Aang and Katara.

"Sigh…"

"Did you just say sigh?" Katara asked.

"Actually I think I just did." He laughed. "This party is so boring. There's nothing to do."

"Yeah…"

"Actually there is!"

"Wha-"

"Come on!" Aang took her hand and brought her over to the dance floor where all these people were dancing. He put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer, and Katara put her hands around his neck. They were swaying to the music, which was not very good, and just looking into each others eyes.

"Do you remember the first time we danced together?"

"Yeah, and you were bright red when you started asking me to dance." Katara said reminiscing on the past.

"Hey, I was only 13 when this occurred. And I had the biggest crush on you. And I still do." He mentioned, smiling.

"Yeah, I can tell," she said laughing. "But don't worry, I have a huge crush on you too." They just smiled at each other, and Aang went in closer and give her a kiss, and Katara returned it. People started telling them to knock it off because there will children there.

"We would expect better behavior from the avatar." Aang just glared at them, and took Katara's hand and said "Come on, let's go." They walked to the front entrance of the party hand in hand. There were 2 hours left of this dreadful party, so Aang decided to take them outside for some air. They went over to where Appa was sitting, and Aang took his glider off of him.

"Put your arms around me." Aang said.

"Are you kidding?"

"Would you rather sit here at the boring party, or glide with me?" Katara just sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." She got on his back (A/N: basically like a piggyback ride. Yeah…I think that's what you call it. Anyway back to the story) and Aang took off in the air. She gripped tighter around his neck, so she wouldn't slip off of him.

It was a beautiful night, and they went all the way to the wall around Ba Sing Se, so you could see the whole city lit up.

"Wow it's beautiful."

"Yeah you are-I mean yes the city is very pretty." Aang blurted out.

"Yeah, nice save." She said giving him a smile. She gave him a kiss on the check, and he turned the glider around and headed back to the party before it ended to thank everyone with the Earth King for coming. They landed next to Appa, and Aang helped Katara off of his back. They went inside hand in hand, and started to look for Toph and Sokka. Of course that wasn't very hard because they knew they were going to be at the food table.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Aang asked.

"Definitely. This party was boring. But the food was good!" Sokka commented.

"You think all food is good." Toph said.

"Well…Okay I do."

"Well I have to go say goodbye to all those people, so I'll meet you guys on Appa?"

"Okay." They all said to Aang at once.

When they got back to the house, every one went to sleep, since it was past Sokka's curfew for Aang and Katara. But it was midnight now and Aang couldn't fall asleep for some reason. So of course he went into Katara's room.

He tiptoed past Sokka's room and quietly opened and closed the door into her room. He went onto her bed and laid on top of her back, and she woke up.

"Aang? What's the matter? It's 12:00 at night."

"Yeah, I no. I couldn't sleep." He stroked his hands down her sides, starting at her arms, then her breast, then down to the sides of her stomach to her hips. That's all it took for Katara to feel something harden against her bare back.

"Sokka's right. It doesn't take long for you to get a boner for me." She said laughing.

"Hey, what can I say?" he just smiled. He rolled over to the other side of the bed so he wasn't crushing her anymore, and he took her hand and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too Aang." And they just fell asleep together holding hands. Right up until morning. Aang opened his eyes to see Sokka standing on the other side of the bed looking at them. Aang literally jumped 10 feet in the air. Katara had just woken up to the commotion.

"What are you two doing sleeping together?"

"Aang couldn't sleep."

"Oh so he came in here?"

"Trust me Sokka, we didn't do anything. I just came in here because I had trouble falling asleep."

"Ugh you two disappoint me. You can't even follow my rules."

"Sokka, it's not your house, so we're not living under your rules. Good bye and get out of my room." Sokka just stormed off to talk to Toph.

"I can't believe them!" Sokka said talking to Toph once he found her.

"Sokka, you're being to over protective. Shut up and let them do their lovey dovey stuff, or whatever you call it."

"You think I'm being over protected? Well I could not let them be like that at all."

"You're so stupid. Just let them do what they want. It's their problem if anything happens. Not yours."

"But I don't want her to get hurt."

"Trust me. Aang wouldn't do anything without Katara's permission. He loves her to much. And she loves him. If you can't see that, then you're more stupid than I thought."

"I can see it, alright."

"Then lay up on them a bit. Let them live their own life."

"Fine, I'll lay up on them. But I still don't like the fact of them sleeping together."

"Well, then only allow them to sleep together if they need to."

"Okay, okay fine. I'll let them do what ever they want. But I'm not going to like it."

"Good. I'm sure it doesn't like you either. Now this conversation is creeping me out a little, so if you excuse me I'm going to eat breakfast."

"What? You can't eat it before me! That's just unfair!" Sokka yelled as he chased Toph into the kitchen.

Aang and Katara have been eavesdropping this whole time, and they were very happy that he's easing up on them. It's about time. They went and sat on the big couch in the middle of the living room.

"I wanna test this out," Katara said, "Want to sleep with me tonight?"

"You're on." He said as he kissed her on the lips, remembering what happened on that very same couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Third chapter done! Forth chapter…I know what's going to happen…but do you? No you don't. That's why you're going to have to wait! Muhahaha!

Aang: "What? That's not fair!"

Nothing's fair in life, so suck it up.

Katara: "Don't be mean to him!"

Me? Being mean to Aang? What? Never! I love him! Sorry Katara.

Katara: "Okay…then."

But I will tell you two what the next chapter is about. whispers to Aang and Katara

Aang: "Are you ser-"

AH! Shut up! Don't' say anything! Ok well please read and review! Thank you! (HA! That rhymed!) Ok bye bye!


End file.
